


【狼犬】无逻辑开车

by Rhea_Bela



Series: 【狼犬】练手 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea_Bela/pseuds/Rhea_Bela
Summary: 无脑开车ooc有
Series: 【狼犬】练手 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969582
Kudos: 1





	【狼犬】无逻辑开车

嗯～嗯...操你的卢平...啊操”  
小天狼星快要被这快感逼疯了，他身下被扼大的性器狠狠灌穿，他一边在一波波快感上沉沦，一边在被顶穿的错觉中发抖。  
“是我在操你”  
卢平像往常一样纠正他的错误，小天狼信知道，那个百年都不生气的卢平 生气了，他不就和偷偷的喝酒嘛，他发什么疯...  
“不要分心，是我操的你不够爽吗？恩？小天狼星？”  
卢平一下一下加深抽插的力度，小天狼星觉得总有一天他会死在卢平的吊上。  
“恩...别顶了...呜...”  
卢平的性器在他身下不断的耕种，快感一刻未停。  
“嗯嗯额...啊恩！别顶那里----哈啊”  
卢平发狠了一样往那点顶，力气大到小天狼星感觉下一刻就会被顶穿...他笨拙努力弓起身子打算亲吻卢平的双唇，却被卢平躲开不说，更让体内的性器埋的更深。  
“啊啊--卢平...卢平我错了嗯啊...我错了”  
小天狼星试图求饶，卢平却像听不见一样专注干他。

小天狼星清醒的画面就是被卢平压着操，他甚至不知道发生了什么。  
“操你的小天狼星屁股好摸吗操！”  
卢平越说越用力操干小天狼星。  
“如果我不在，你是不是就和那个女人搞在一起了！”  
小天狼星的记忆清晰起来，他记得自己在酒吧...摸了一把一个女人的屁股，噢梅林那手感是挺不错...

小天狼星清醒的画面就是被卢平压着操，他甚至不知道发生了什么。  
“操你的小天狼星屁股好摸吗操！”  
卢平越说越用力操干小天狼星。  
“如果我不在，你是不是就和那个女人搞在一起了！”  
小天狼星的记忆清晰起来，他记得自己在酒吧...摸了一把一个女人的屁股，噢梅林那手感是挺不错...

“恩恩啊！啊不---恩...”卢平吻上他的双唇，用挑逗他舌头里的每一处，身下却像饿狼一样疯狂在他身上索取。处与高潮边缘的小天狼星再也受不了卢平带给他的一波波快感，射了出来，乳白色的不明液体射色情挂在了卢平的胸口上，他毫不在意继续在小天狼星的身体上操干，狠狠抽插了几百下后持，久力惊人的卢平也不得闷哼一声交代在小天狼星的身体里。


End file.
